


Going Back to the Ex

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Jaskier receives a summons from the Countess.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Going Back to the Ex

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i keep deciding to hurt geralt but here we are

“I’ve received a summons from the Countess herself!”

Geralt wasn’t surprised when Jaskier said it. He had been expecting it, really. Jaskier and his Countess had left things open-ended. Eventually, he was going to receive an invitation back. After all, hadn’t Jaskier told Geralt countless times how in love they were with each other? How the Countess filled Jaskier’s days with happiness and light, and Jaskier filled hers with music?

“I’ll only be gone but a season, my dear.”

Geralt had rolled his eyes and nodded. He knew it would be far longer than Jaskier planned. The last time Jaskier had found himself in the Countess’s quarters, he had not left her for quite some time. Years. Years hadn’t meant much to Geralt before, as long-lived as he was, but once he met Jaskier, he found the time ticked by rather slower. It meant more, when his companion was a human, with a far shorter life than Geralt’s own. Time meant more. Life was more fleeting. Only a season was agony; he shuddered to think what longer would be.

“I’ll miss you desperately.”

Geralt didn’t believe him. Jaskier would return to his countess and shower her in love and praise and affection, all he had ever given Geralt and more. It would take no time at all for Jaskier to get swept up in her grandeur, in the grandeur of himself, and forget all about Geralt. At least, until she cast him out again and he found himself wanting for adventure once more. Then, and only then, would he remember Geralt.

“Don’t forget about me; I’d never recover from the heartbreak!”

Geralt was quite sure he could never forget about Jaskier. He was everywhere. When Geralt heard poetry or music on the road, he always stopped to listen, hoping it was his bard. The flowers in the fields, the changing leaves, the snow gently falling from the sky, each one reminded Geralt of Jaskier’s love for the way the seasons turned. Nights were longer, colder, and far more lonely without Jaskier’s body stretched out over the bedroll, or Geralt himself. Everything reminded him of Jaskier.

“Don’t leave me.”

He’d never say it, not to Jaskier’s face, but he thought it. Thought it as he kissed Jaskier’s fingertips in the bard’s sleep. Thought it as they walked closer and closer to her castle, at Geralt’s insistence he escort Jaskier there, if only to steal more time. Thought it as they hugged their goodbyes, Geralt cradling Jaskier’s body and taking in the smell of his hair, the beat of his heart, the warmth of his skin. He thought it, but did not say it.

And so Jaskier left him.


End file.
